shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson D. Dragon
Tyson D. Dragon '(タイソンM.ドラゴン '' Taison D. Doragon) is a pirate captain who is very talented and skilled pirate and martial artist. He is also known as captain of Sprenger Pirates and head of Dragon (Family). His father and grandfather were a pirates and it's in his blood to be a pirate as well. Having "Red-Haired" Shanks as his idol he never gives up and fights all his battle until the end. He comes from small island near Grand Line that's named Paradise Island where summer is whole year and its never raining or snowing. His dreaming of world where pirates can sail freely on open seas and also of being the strongest pirate that ever sailed seas. As the captain of Sprenger Pirates he was given high bounty, but its still unsure what his real bounty is. The main reason he is known on seas very well is that of his superhuman speed and superhuman reflex. He is also known for his incredible sword techniques and his willpower who he learned from his master "Red-Haired" Shanks. His techniques are cruel, yet gentile violent, yet peaceful and graceful, yet powerful. He is also known for his Devil Fruit Gokuin Gokuin no Mi and also for being known a one of few who can wield Haoshoku Haki. Appearance Original Appearance: Pre-Time Skip: In age of seventeen Tyson was taller than most of his peers, but he wasn't so muscular. His hair was spiky and yet descended so it was hard for people to recognize him with his spiky hair and with his descended hair. The difference was visible so much of people were replacing him with others. Even his crew was replacing him with someone else, but they could see his childish nature. His clothes were resembling biker, their style about how everything is dark. His face was variable, witch means he had childish, serious and funny face. He was wearing black scraf that has skull in middle. Scraf was covering fore head where under his scraf was tigers head. He also weared black sunglasses, they had dark green patterns. He had dark green shirt with skill head and in skull's mouth is writen name of Sprengers. The sleeves on his shirt are torn, but not whole sleevs only part's of them. Over his shirt he wears black bodice with high collar that's almost touching Tyson's ears. His bodice is has painted flames on front and on the back it's greent tiger's head with open mouth that gives impression like it gonna start roaring. Tyson's bodice has steel chains in front and it's not buttoned. On Tyson's hand there is a pair of biker leather gloves. Tyson's lower body is nothing special, there are just pants and boots. His pants are from pure leather and on their right pocket there is chain going out from it and hang's somewhere under bodice. The chain is from steel and it has skulls on it. The leggings of the leathers are putted in boots. His boots are ordinary boots that have shoelaces and they also have pattern like sports cars. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Sprenger Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Swordsmen Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Grand Line Characters